VeriFax proposes to develop a new biometric instrument "Neuroskill" to monitor fine motor control. Through simple action of siding a signature or reproducing a cursive pattern, the device measures and records an individual's motor skill characteristics. Neuroskill uses an innovative approach for Correlation Function Analysis of behavioral signals. 'The method takes as input precise measurements of handwriting dynamics, Such as acceleration and pressure, and returns values of criteria for stability, smoothness, and synchronization of handwriting motions. The device is an instrumented pen, with accompanying software, which is attached to a parallel port of a PC. The device allows convenient writing with the pen on paper, without any constraints. The results of the Phase I research proved feasibility of Neuroskill to assess subtle motor abnormalities potentially indicative of clinical problems in their earliest stages. The experimental study of Phase II is focused on continuing tests of patients at different progressive stages of Parkinson's disease and monitoring efficacy of L-dopa treatment. A pilot experiment with stroke patients in the course of rehabilitation is also proposed. Neuroskill will be used as a clinical and research tool for monitoring progression of PD and other neurological disorders and for assessment of the related treatments efficacy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Applications include: l) Help in early diagnostics of neurological diseases, such as PD; 2) Determination of patient initial response to treatment and monitoring the treatment effects over time; 3) Assessment of the effect of deep brain stimulation on movement in Parkinson's disease; 4) Supplementary quantification of the effect of various therapies in the post- stroke rehabilitation; 5) Early detection of motor impairment in at-risk population; 6) Monitoring work environments for the effect of toxic materials, non-invasively, through analysis of the workers handwriting dynamics. 7) Assessment of fine motor control impairment in disabling sports and work-related injuries;